Winston Chalmers
This character was removed from continuity by his author. : I beg your pardon? —A typical reaction from Winston Agent Winston Chalmers is a member of the Department of Floaters. He is partnered, much to his chagrin, with Agent Chliever the Corroder in RC 77. Appearance Winston's life began as a featureless bit character in an as-of-yet undisclosed Harry Potter badfic, and as such he looks incredibly generic. He has pale skin, hair, and eyes, and an unimpressive pair of glasses. He does, however, have enough personality to have manifested a specific hairstyle, which, contrary to his attention to neatness, continually remains messy. All in all, he looks more than a little like Andy Warhol. Personality Winston is a greenhorn, and as such is a rather inexperienced and nervous fellow. As a former member of the janitorial staff, he is a hopeless neat freak and it goes to credit the Flowers' sick sense of humor that they'd give him the partner they did. Nevertheless, he's a fast learner, and on his first mission, he began to riff on his own accord. He's been known to get defensive on occasion, such as when the subject of lust objects is brought up: he vehemently, and suspiciously, denies he has one every time. He enjoys volunteering at Medical, probably because he gets free checkups for doing so. You can never be too careful with four pestilence-spawned monstrosities in your room. Other It's unknown precisely what fic Winston is from, but it is known that in it, canon was so mangled that anything even vaguely Latin-sounding can result in a viable spell. Winston seems to believe he is able to do this as well, but is very wary of trying it, as he worries that he may become a Suvian if he does so. As a precaution against this, he rarely fights the Sues, and is usually relegated to charging or neuralyzation duty. Nobody's entirely sure how Winston manages to avoid coming down with disgusting diseases, what with him living with four Nurglites, but, with his personality, it's likely that he regularly (and possibly obsessively) vaccinates himself to avoid just this sort of thing. He's also founder of the Forgotten Bits Charity Fund. Timeline of PPC Career When, precisely, Winston was recruited is unclear, but it was known to be prior to the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. While he underwent basic training, he joined the janitorial staff to cover some sort of expenses and discovered his passion for tidiness. He spent the entirety of the Mary Sue Invasion either fleeing for his life or locked in the broom closet. ; 2009 * Winston becomes a full agent. * Winston is partnered with Chliever. * Mission #1 - "YuYu Hakusho human born demon" (Yu Yu Hakusho). * Mission #2 - "The Demon Hidden Within {YYH-Kurama}(for girls)" (Yu Yu Hakusho). * Mission #3 - "my fanmade version of fma" (Fullmetal Alchemist). * An undocumented mission involving Dragonball and Rocket Power. * Mission #4 - "Poor Eponine" (NSFW) (Les Misérables) * Wins trophy for "Worst Formatting Killed" from Agents Fritz and Silas. * Mission #5 - "The Phantom and the Fop" (Phantom of the Opera). * Mission #6 - "Fiona's Chainsaw Massacre" (A Series of Unfortunate Events). * Mission #7 - "Punishment part 1: 'Paint the town'" (NSFW, and not my best writing, either) (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter). * Mission #8 - "Punishment part 2: 'Time Machine'" (NSFW) (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter) * Mission #9 - "Punishment part 3: 'a rlly serius fic'" (Possible NSFW) (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter). * Mission #10 - "Punishment part 4: 'Napoleon Dynamite fic'" (...guess) Category:Out of Continuity